Secrets to be Told
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Sequel to 'Memories of the Lost and Found'. Life is going back to normal and becoming perfect for the bladebreakers, Kailana and her family. But, nothing is perfect, especially when tragedy hits everyone hard in the face. A need to read! R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Moving Day

HEY it's me again ^^;;;;. Guess what this is a semi-sequel of 'Memories of the Lost and Found", how can it be a semi-sequel? I have no idea I just made up that word to confuse people ^^;;;; , but I really hope you'll enjoy it; it won't have as much blood in this one. But, there is some death, well maybe, depends on how I feel.  
  
NOTE: PLEASE excuse my typos and spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade, or the songs, or bands I put in here. Claimer: I DO own Kailana and other characters or places I make up.  
  
_______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 1: Moving Day  
  
June 10(same year Kailana sang "My Immortal") 8:30 am:  
  
"Tyson, come here!" Tyson walked over to his twin sister's side, she was looking out the window. "Isn't the view great? I mean you can see most of the harbor from here."  
  
"Yea, cool." Tyson said with no enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, don't be so snappy." Kailana walked out of the room and down the stairs to get more boxes.  
  
The twins, Kouji, and Jasmine were moving into a new house. They decided that grandpa's dojo was going to be too small for everyone, especially since Jasmine was going to have a baby. They weren't that far away though, only a mile and a half, so Tyson and Kailana would go to the same high school.  
  
Tyson walked out of Kailana's new bedroom, it had a perfect view of the harbor with a window seat, they had painted the walls orchid, and she had wooden floor, it was a fairly big room. Tyson's room was about the same size, he had the view of Tokyo since he wanted it, no window seat, and his walls were blue with wooden floors. Next to Kailana's room was the baby's room the walls were yellow, and their parent's room had plain white walls. The house was huge, well to everyone at first. But, right now every room had moving boxes.  
  
"Tyson, move." Tyson went against the wall as Kai walked past and into Lana's room with a box. Tyson shook his head and walked outside to the warm weather.  
  
"Jasmine, hey wait the doc said that you can't lift heavy boxes." Tyson said, while quickly taking the box that Jasmine held.  
  
"I know Ty, but I feel that you guys are doing all the work."  
  
"Are you kidding, your very helpful." Kouji said kissing Jasmine's cheek.  
  
Tyson smiled then walked into the house and put the box in the kitchen. Inside it Hilary was beginning to up pack. She looked up at Tyson and smiled, Tyson walked by her started to flirt.  
  
"Get a room." Tyson looked up and blushed, Max stood in the doorway with Kenny laughing. Hilary rolled her eyes and went to a different box. Tyson, Max, and Kenny walked outside again to get more boxes. As they walked up the stairs Ray came out of Tyson's room.  
  
"Hey Ray, what's up?" Max said slipping through Tyson's parent's room door.  
  
"Nothing really, when I got here you guys were in the kitchen." Ray said leaning against the wall letting Tyson and Kenny pass. "Have you guys seen Kailana?" Tyson looked at Ray like he was going to freak out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm right here." Kailana said while setting down a box. "C'mon guys we have a few more boxes left." Kailana walked out of the room Ray and Kenny following.  
  
When Tyson walked out of his room, Max was waiting for him. "Kailana seems to be better."  
  
"Yea she does." Tyson said as the friends walked down the stairs.  
  
"Tyson, are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Nothing, you just seem..... different" Max walked away to get the box that Jasmine held.  
  
___~~~___  
  
(9:15am)  
  
Kailana sat in the middle of her room looking at the boxes. "Geez I thought packing was going to be hard."  
  
"Want any help." Kailana looked up and saw Kai in the doorway.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Oh, really, it looks like you do." Kailana looked around and shrugged. "Maybe we should start with your bed, so you can actually sleep on something tonight."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Kailana and Kai laughed. Kailana slowly got, being careful of her still healing leg. Then went to the box where her bed was. It didn't take long for Kai and Kailana to put the bed together, but then they had to go downstairs to get the mattress.  
  
"Hey Lana want me to help you with the mattress?" asked Ray.  
  
"Umm, sure." Kailana let Ray take her side of the mattress as she went upstairs and directed the boys. As soon as they put the mattress down, on the bed frame, Kai and Ray (a/n or Rei. -.- whatever). Kailana giggled as she went to the box with her bedding.  
  
"Hey, you try to carry that mattress." Ray commented.  
  
"I was going to, but then you took it." Kailana said shooing Kai and Ray off the bed. Ray blushed forgetting that he did that.  
  
As Kailana made her bed, Ray went off to help Tyson with his bed, while Kai went off to help Jasmine with the baby bed. As soon as Kailana was finished with the bed she went to Tyson's room. The whole morning everyone worked on the bedrooms, except Hilary who was still unpacking the kitchen. Kailana was the first to finish her room, with Kai's help. So, they went downstairs to make lunch, while fixing up the kitchen. For the whole day they were unpacking the boxes and fixing up all the rooms.  
  
___~~~___  
  
(7:30pm)  
  
"I pooped, and hungry" Tyson said looking around his room.  
  
"When aren't you hungry Tyson." Max said sitting on the bed. Tyson glared at his friend. "Well, I'm going downstairs for dinner." Tyson nodded and followed.  
  
As soon as Tyson entered the kitchen he grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down next to Hilary; Max also grabbed a piece then went to the table. After Tyson finished his second piece he left the kitchen. Kailana looked at him threw away her pizza and then followed her twin.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Kailana asked Tyson, "I was expecting you to eat at least half the pizza tonight. What's up, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm just not that hungry today." Kailana looked at him worriedly. "Lana I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, but if you don't feel good you know you can just tell me."  
  
"I know." Kailana smiled and watched her brother go into his room. Someone suddenly touched her shoulder and she jumped.  
  
"Relax, it's only me." Kai said casually, "Is Tyson alright?"  
  
Kailana sighed and then answered, "I don't know he's not telling me something." Kailana squeezed Kai's hand softly then walked outside to the backyard.  
  
Outside Ray, Max, and Kenny were looking at beyblade stats again. Kailana walked over to the pond that sat in the corner of Jasmine's new garden. Lana kneeled by it and looked into the water. She listened as a breeze ruffled the leaves in the Sakura tree.  
  
Kailana looked at her reflection. Her cuts and scraps had healed, but the scar that ran from her forehead to ear still shown its self. She had also spent a lot of time outside taking walks so her face didn't look so fragile and her skin was once again tan. In early March she had cut her waist length hair, so now it was at her shoulders. Then she put black streaks in so that her midnight blue hair looked lighter. She had also gotten her ears pieced and her left cartilage had an earring too. Soon she was going to get a belly piercing, Jasmine and she had talked to her father about it for two weeks.  
  
Also in April, she and a couple of new friends from school started a band, they called themselves 'Fallen Angels', and a few days before the festival an agent found them playing in Mika's garage. He had told us that we were great and asked if we wanted to be famous. Obviously we said yes, so this month our CD 'Memories' is coming out.  
  
We had worked in the studio five days and seven hours for each of those days working on it. Even now I get a headache from it, now I know how 'Smash Mouth' must've felt. But, that wasn't on my mind at the moment. Right now I can't stop thinking about the fact that Tyson didn't eat that much tonight.  
  
"Kailana?" Lana turned around and saw her father standing a few feet away.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nai." (a/n Nai=no)  
  
"I mean is something wrong with your band, moving, Jasmine, me, Kai?" Kailana sighed at her father, every since he found out her and Kai were going out, he was always on her case. Then when Kai asked to stay with them for a while since Voltaire was arrested Kouji was watching her every move.  
  
"Dad, c'mon nothing is wrong. When are you going to see that I'm 16 and not 5?"  
  
"Sorry hon, it's just, every since the island and I found out about you and Kai, and Jasmine getting pregnant. I've been jumpy, then there's the fact that you'll be going on tour in a few months."  
  
Kailana got up and kissed his father's cheek, "Relax, you have a big house, and not to mention a family that is back together. I say you have nothing to worry about." Kailana looked past her father at Kenny.  
  
"Kailana, Mr. Granger we got the T.V. working and BBATV is on. They're saying something about a special tournament. Kailana smiled, and followed Kenny inside her father behind.  
  
Inside Kailana sat in Kai's lap, Hilary was next to Tyson on the floor. On TV the news anchor was talking about a new tournament. "In two weeks a beyblade tournament is returning, the solo beyblading championships. The last championships were held in 1993 with Kailana Granger as champion, it was canceled after the kidnapping." Kailana looked nervously around the room, everyone was looking at her she blushed and looked back at the TV. "The BBA has decided to finally bring it back. Only top bladers are allowed to enter. These bladers will have a letter of acceptance sent to them. The championships will be held in Tokyo, Japan on June 24 at noon. We will be hosting once again and we can't wait to see this come underway. Kin back to you."  
  
Everyone drowned out Kin as they talked about the championships.  
  
"This is going to be interesting, but we'll have to go against each other again." Tyson said.  
  
"Well, I'm up to it. I want to see who will become champ this time." Kailana said smiling.  
  
"We already know it will be me." Kai grinned, Kailana jabbed his rib. "Ow, hey it's still healing."  
  
"Do you think the saint shields or the demolition boys will be in it?" Ray asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Most likely they are pretty strong bladers." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, even if they aren't we better start training hard." Max said getting up.  
  
"Yea." Everyone said at one time.  
  
"But, not until tomorrow boys and girls. Right now it would be smart that we all go to bed. We had an exhausting day today." Jasmine said getting up off the couch. Everyone agreed and slowly one by one went up stairs.  
  
In front of Lana's bedroom Kailana and Kai said goodnight and gave each other a kiss. Kailana slipped into her room, changed and went to bed. Kai went to one of the guest rooms down the hall and also went to bed.  
  
Soon everyone went into their own rooms and fell asleep.  
  
___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
What do you think the first chapter in my sequel? Trust me it'll get more exciting, I promise. Please review. And tell me if I spelled anything wrong or anything is confusing. 'Cause I'll fix it right away.  
  
Oh and tell me if u want me to maybe dedicate a page to Kailana's bio, A good description of the house, and/or info of the band and the members. 


	2. Pale Training

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been tied up w/ well, a lot of things. Anyway! Here's the next chap.  
  
Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE excuse my spelling errors and typos.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own beyblade. Nor do I own the bands and songs in this fic.  
  
_____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 2: Pale Training  
  
Kailana woke up with a jerk, and sat up in her bed. She was in a cold sweat, and was shaking unstoppably. Lana looked around her moon-lit room nervously, almost like she was expecting to see someone lurking in a corner. She shook her head and whispered, "it was only a dream.............stop acting like an idiot and get over it. Dr. Stormcrow is dead, Jaq is in jail, Adrian is also dead, and life is back to normal. What am I kidding, what's normal?" Kailana sighed at her self.  
  
Lana just rubbed her temple, and lied back down. Her jade eyes closed once again and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Kailana opened her eyes and smelled the fresh ocean air, turned to the right and looked at her dresser and nightstand then smiled. Kai had obviously got up early and got flowers for her.  
  
Slowly she got out of bed and got dressed, as she descended the stairs she heard everyone talking in the kitchen. But, when she got in the kitchen the only person not there was Tyson, 'odd he usually wakes up before me'  
  
"Hey sleepy," Kailana turned her head toward her dad who was peaking over his news paper.  
  
"Not today, Tyson just beat my record." She said as she took a sip of Kai's orange juice. Kai just shook his head and took a bite out of his toast.  
  
"It is kind of weird; Tyson never really sleeps this late." Kailana said.  
  
"Well, you weren't here two years ago." Kailana's smile began to fade. Ray hit Kenny on the top of his head. Kenny looked down knowing he said something wrong.  
  
"Don't sweat Ken." Kailana smiled as she sat down next to Kai. She thanked god no one noticed her smile was fake. Just at that moment Tyson came into the kitchen, showered, dressed, and...................pale.  
  
"Morning Ty," Jasmine greeted him. "Hun, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"What?" Tyson suddenly looked up like he JUST realized they were there. Underneath his eyes were bags. "Oh, yea I'm fine; I just stayed up late that's all."  
  
"Reading one of your silly comics I bet." Kouji said as he folded his news paper.  
  
Tyson was silent for a second then said, "yea, just one of my stupid comics." He sat down and grabbed a piece of plain toast. As he took his first bite everyone went back into a conversation about the championships. No one noticed that Kailana was watching her twin eat his toast slowly.  
  
He took small, careful bites, like it was the last thing he would ever eat.  
  
Tyson looked up and saw his sister's face, "what?" He asked quietly so the others wouldn't over hear.  
  
"There's something wrong isn't there." She whispered back.  
  
"Everything is fine Lana. It's A-ok." Tyson smiled, and Kailana gave a weak smile back. She went into the others conversation, occasionally checking on Tyson.  
  
___~~~___  
  
"Alright, keep it going everyone! Max, a little easier on your launching, pull any harder and your launcher will brake."  
  
"Ok, Kenny." Replied Max irritated. "He's been bossing us around every since we've been out here, and I thought Kai was bad." Max whispered to Ray who was to the left of him, they've been training since 10:00 A.M.  
  
"He only wants us to do our best in the championships." Ray answered as he put his Driger back on his launcher. "GO DRIGER." He set his bit-beast off with a swipe.  
  
"I guess your right. GO DRACIEL!" Max's and Ray's beyblades clashed each other with a grind.  
  
Meanwhile Kai and Kailana were having a battle with Tyson watching carefully. Every time the beyblades hit each other Ty would look at the pair, but they didn't show any painful expression.  
  
'I guess Kai and Lana finally got over the pain from their bey-battles.' thought Tyson.  
  
Tigera hit Dranzer hard, but the phoenix came back with a harder attack. They both then came at each other at the same time. The two beyblades flew out of the dish into their master's hands.  
  
Kai and Lana didn't say anything for what seemed like ages; they only stared at each other with a smile.  
  
Tyson got tired of waiting, "So, who do I go against now?" He asked catching the attention of Kai and Kailana.  
  
"Oh, umm................." Kailana began, but then Kai walked over to Kenny for a moment. "I guess me." She glanced at Kai then back to Tyson who was giving her one of those 'oh stop flirting looks'. Lana only glared back, "let's just begin Ty."  
  
Tyson and Dragoon put up a good fight, but in the end Kailana won.  
  
"Ty, your too tense relax. Also I want to know, are you sure you're alright, you're quite pale."  
  
"Augh, for the final time, yes I'm alright---, Lana.............." Kailana had just put her hand on Tyson's head.  
  
"Geez Ty, you're really warm, you should go inside and rest."  
  
"Lana, stop, I'm fine I would tell you if I felt sick. Excuse me while I go inside and get a drink of water." Kailana watched her brother go into the house with the purest concern.  
  
"He's defiantly hiding something that's for sure." said Ray who was behind Lana, with Max.  
  
"Yea, but he's to stubborn to tell us." Agreed Max. Kailana nodded along with her team mates.  
  
___~~~___  
  
When the bladebreakers were jogging, Tyson was behind the others, including behind Kenny. In the end he finished last and had to do 20 push-ups, but he quit after 6.  
  
By dinner he regained most of his skin's color back although he still was quite pale.  
  
"Jasmine your food was delicious just like usual." Complimented Kouji, at the end of their meal.  
  
"Don't tell me that tell the girls they cooked it."  
  
"Well, girls thank you very much for that terrific meal."  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Granger." Hilary said gleaming.  
  
"Please, call me Kouji." There was a clang of metal to glass as Max dropped his fork onto his plate. Not one crumb was left. As for Tyson he it looked like he mashed up his food to look like he ate it. But, Ty finished it in the end, only after everyone left the table.  
  
When everyone else was watching a movie in the living room, Tyson snuck up to his room to sleep. The time was only 8:00 P.M.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Kailana and Kai were the last to climb the stairs, as they did they talked about practice that day.  
  
"We actually did pretty well today. Don't you agree?" Kailana asked.  
  
"I think we could've done better. Especially Tyson, he was completely slacking off."  
  
"Well, I think Tyson's reason is because he's sick. He just won't admit."  
  
"It's probably just a bug; it'll hopefully clear up by the tournament. I'm looking forward to go up against him"  
  
"Well, I'm going to feel odd going up against my own team."  
  
"We all have to sooner or later."  
  
Kailana sighed, "I guess your right, good night Kai."  
  
"Goodnight Kailana." They both slipped into bed awaiting another full day of training.  
  
__________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________  
  
Once again I'm SO sorry for taking so long. I've been so caught up with other issues.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review. ^^; 


	3. Sleeping Too Late

Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I LOVE to get them!! They really make me happy. ^^ Oh, my friend Dur En Thurin Naur is going to help me, so I want to thank her SO much. Let me just say Writer's blocks aren't very enjoyable.  
  
Well, here's the next chappy.  
  
___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 3: Sleeping too Long  
  
A loud bang of a door rang throughout the house. Almost everyone jumped as soon as it happened. A moment later Kailana came stomping down the stairs steaming.  
  
No one said anything at the moment, as they watched Kailana mumble swears underneath her breath. But, someone got up the courage to ask.  
  
"So, umm Lana what happened up there?" asked Kenny cautiously.  
  
At first the blue and blacked haired girl just glared at Kenny, "He just moaned and said to leave him alone."  
  
"That's not that bad." said Max.  
  
"But, that's not all! I tried to get him out of bed a couple times, but he just moaned and told me fuck off or he'll hit me. So, I yelled at him." Max said something to Ray and Lana glared at him. Max sank into the couch he sat on and Lana continued, "Then he threw a book at me! How rude is that?!"  
  
"Do you think it hit her?" whispered Max.  
  
"Probably." shrugged Ray. Kailana stormed out of the house with Kai chasing after her. Kenny, Max, Hilary, and Ray followed in time.  
  
The Bladebreakers have been practicing for the last week, and during that time Tyson seemed to get a lot better. Although, he got pale once in a while, after a while Kailana didn't even ask him if he was alright. But, that morning Tyson didn't come to breakfast, so before they went to practice Kailana went to get Tyson. Inside Tyson had his head underneath his pillow and he was snoring.  
  
Now, outside the team set off their blades to begin practice. Kailana looks around the corner and sees that Kouji went off to work and Jasmine to the store. She looked back to Tigera who was attacking Draciel.  
  
"Good job Tigera." She called as the tiger gave Draciel a hard knock. From behind Driger hit Tigera causing the beyblade to run into a pole. "Oh man, Ray I didn't see you."  
  
"Pay a little more attention next time that's all." Lana nodded in agreement and looked up at Tyson's window. She could've shown she saw someone past his open window.  
  
"Umm, I'll be right back guys." She off into the house before anyone could respond. The bladebreakers just shrugged off her dismissal; all except Kai and Hilary they too had also seen someone past the window. They looked at each other for a moment then mentally told each other that it was most likely just Tyson getting out of bed.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Kailana ran into the house and up the wooden stairs until she got to her brother's room. She slowly opened the door and softly called Tyson's name. The only answer in the dim room was a moan. Although Lana sworn she heard her name.  
  
"Tyson, are you alright." She asked as she slipped into his room leaving a creak of his door open. She turned on the lights, her pupils widened and she gasped. "TYSON!" she ran to her twin, who was lying on the ground a few feet away from some vomit.  
  
"Oh Ty." She kneeled next to her brother is disbelief. Lana saw him shivering, she put his head on her lap and then she hugged him. "It's ok Ty, you didn't do anything wrong it was just an accident."  
  
___~~~___  
  
Tyson just let warm tears fall down his cheeks as Kailana hugged him. His throat felt as if some put fire down it. He hasn't told anyone the truth, but he had been feeling like shit for a few weeks, even before they moved in. He has been getting dizzy spells where his vision went fuzzy. Also in the middle of the night he's been puking in the toilet. He didn't want to bother anyone so he just didn't say anything about.  
  
But, now that Kailana was with him alone, all he wanted to do it complain about his aches and pain, but he felt too weak to even move his hand. A cough itched his throat, he swallowed hoping it would go away like the other times, but it didn't. Lana must've sensed it she sat Tyson up and he let out a gagging cough.  
  
"C'mon I have to get you into bed." Slowly she got her brother off the ground and back into bed. "I'll be right back." She told him as she softly stroked back his sweat soaked hair. She went to the window and yelled out of it to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Kenny, can you call Jasmine?" she said it calmly although inside she was panicking. "And tell her that Tyson is sick."  
  
Kenny shook his head and left the yard with Dizzy. "Umm, Hilary could you get me a mop." She ran off without a word. Everyone just looked at her with concern. Lana just made a fake smile and went back to Tyson.  
  
Tyson watched as Hilary rushed into the room and Kailana mop up his 'mess'. Hilary came to Tyson's side and brushes his hair out of his face motherly.  
  
Lana sat on the window sill watching for Jasmine. It took her about 15 minutes to get back home. As soon as Jasmine got into the house she went straight to Tyson's room.  
  
"I came back as quick as I could." She said as she entered the now well lit room. She looked at Tyson's bed and saw Hilary watching over him, he also had a wash cloth on his forehead.  
  
"He's asleep, took him a while. At first he was scared to close his eyes." Lana said coming over to Jasmine. "He has a dangerously high fever, we should hurry and take him---"  
  
"To the emergency room." Jasmine finished Kailana's sentence. She could sense that Lana wanted to cry. "Someone should wake him up, but not too roughly." Hilary softly shook Tyson awake.  
  
At first he moaned and didn't want to open his eyes but he did anyway. The first thing he saw was Jasmine's worried face, he smiled. The three girls made Tyson get out of bed. Once he got to his feet the whole room spun. But, Kai and Ray went into the room and they both supported Tyson as they went to Jasmine's car.  
  
Everyone watched as Jasmine, Hilary, and Tyson drove off to the hospital.  
  
"Why didn't you go with them, Lana?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Jasmine insisted I stay here you kids." She smartly answered walking off into the house.  
  
Ray sensed that she was hiding her emotions........ once again. He nudged Kai who also sensed it. Kai jogged off after Lana.  
  
Inside Kai descended the stairs to the basement into a little lounge like room. It had soft tan carpet and cream colored walls. There was TV, which had a PS2 connected to it, and a stereo in one corner a red sofa in the center. Then in the farthest part of the room was a pool table. On the sofa Kailana was curled up, her hair was covering most of her face.  
  
Kai sat on the floor beside her and softly brushed away her hair from her face. He watched as warm tears fell down her cheeks. Her jade green eyes looked deeply into his, "oh Kai, what if something is horribly wrong with Tyson."  
  
"Don't worry Lana, he'll be fine. It's most likely just a bug." Kailana nodded to her boyfriend. He kissed her on the cheek and she kissed back. Slowly Lana sat up and Kai sat on the sofa with her laying her head on his lap. He played with her hair for a while.  
  
___~~~___  
  
The couple sat down in the basement for what seemed like hours. Until finally, Max came down the stairs. He found Kai watching BBATV and Lana asleep on his lap.  
  
"Ah-hem." Said Max, Kai looked at his friend. "Umm, Tyson is back, and dinner is ready."  
  
"Oh, ok thanks." Whispered Kai, as Max went back up the stairs he saw Kai turn off the TV and wake Lana up.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Up the stairs Jasmine was just sitting at the table. As soon as Kailana and Kai entered everyone's eyes looked up at them.  
  
Lana looked around and didn't see Tyson. "He's upstairs honey; the doctor told us he just has a case of the flu. Nothing to worry about, he'll be up and about in a week or so. I think just in time for the tournament." Lana nodded and sat down between Kai and Ray.  
  
"Where's Mr. Granger, isn't he home by now?" asked Max, desperately trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"He's working late tonight, something about a new discovery." Jasmine answered.  
  
A new conversation did as least start to most of the bladebreakers relief. While everyone was finishing up dinner the phone rang, Jasmine answered it.  
  
"Kailana, it's for you." Lana got up and Jasmine handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Mika, what's up?" Lana voice sounded happy, although she was hiding her fear at the moment. "What? Really, but....... MIKA! C'mon you're kidding me. This is so cool! I'll make sure I'm there." Kailana hung up the phone quickly with a wide smile. She looked at everyone's questioned looks. "We have a concert at 'The Pit' it's one of the rarest places a band can perform at."  
  
"Oh Lana sweetheart! That is great!" Jasmine exclaimed hugging her.  
  
"Thanks, I have to go tell Tyson," She told them and ran upstairs.  
  
Kailana pranced into Tyson's dark room; the only light was coming from the moon. "Tyson?" Kailana whispered into the darkness. "Are you awake?" She tiptoed next to his bed.  
  
"Yea, what is it Lany." Tyson's voice was raspy and tired. Kailana sat on Tyson's soft bed.  
  
"I'm performing at 'The Pit' in three days. Can you believe it!" Kailana's voice got excited again.  
  
"That's so awesome Lana. I can't wait to go."  
  
"That is if your better." Lana added.  
  
"I will be, don't worry." whispered Tyson. That whole night Kailana was in Tyson's room. When they finally fell asleep a smile was across their faces.  
  
___________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________________  
  
You should know the drill by now. ^^; R&R.H 


	4. The Practice

Greetings, here's chapter 4  
  
Note: Still, please excuse my spelling errors and typos.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the songs I use in this FanFic.  
  
_____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 4: The Practice  
  
[1 day till 'The Pit' concert] Tyson watched from his bedroom window as Lana, Mika, Sydney and Kisa practiced for their gig tomorrow night. They had decided since it was a beautiful day to practice outside, since 11 that morning they had been singing and trying new dance moves. Kai, thankfully, had given them the day off from training since Lana needed to practice and the others wanted to help her. Suddenly a familiar feeling came over him, standing he ran into his bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. With a sigh his sat back against the wall. He wanted to feel better again, the way he did before he'd started feeling sick. Things were slowly getting worse, he could tell. Hopefully he could push the dizzy nauseous feelings away for at least one whole day. Lana was counting on him to be there he had to be, nothing was going to stop him. Tyson got up slowly, but as soon as he did he fell back to his knees. A pain in his stomach, it felt as if someone was shooting him. But, after a minute or two he got once again and slowly walked back to his room to watch over his sister again.  
  
As soon as he sat down by the window he heard the familiar singing voice of his sister. It sounded perfect as she sang Immortal. It was the bands favorite to sing, and their dance moves for it does right with the beat of the music. Slowly his pain died away with the ending beat of the song and then all at once it all came back and he collapsed onto the floor blacking out  
  
Kouji ran into his son's room hearing a thump in his study. On the floor Tyson lay motionless, "Oh no.......... not again." Whispered Kouji as he knelt down to pick up Tyson. Then Mr. Granger noticed something, "hmm, buddy your so much lighter. That's odd." He placed his only son in bed and covered him up with a blanket. Kouji felt Tyson's head with the back of his hand. He shook his head feeling that he was really warm again. On Tyson's nightstand sat his medicine, Kouji poured out a teaspoon of clear liquid from the bottle. "Alright Buddy, open your mouth for me, just a little." When Tyson's mouth didn't open, Kouji tilted his back little so his son's mouth was open enough, then he slipped the liquid into Tyson's mouth closed his mouth letting him shallow it. "That should do for a while, in the mean time we'll have to keep this a secret from your twin." With that Kouji quietly left the room letting Tyson sleep.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Down in the backyard Kailana was singing Heaven* with all her heart. Behind, Sydney was doing a great job on drums, Kisa on bass, and Mika singing along with guitar. Kailana's fingers moved across her guitar gracefully.  
  
Max, Ray, Kenny, and Hilary were enjoying the band as they sat on the green grass. But, no one enjoyed it more than Kai; he was leaning against the house wall and tapping his foot to the beat. He only told Kailana that he felt wonderful, and got goose bumps every time he heard Kailana sing.  
  
The band in time finished the song, Mika and Lana both sighed and took a drink from their water bottles. Everyone clapped for the two, fooling around the best friends took a graceful bow.  
  
"Thank you." said Kailana with a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you, we're here till college!" yelled Mika. They laughed and did a high-five.  
  
'Good her spirits are raised.' Thought Kai, as he clapped along with the other bladebreakers.  
  
___~~~___  
  
[day of the concert]  
  
Outside it was raining and the pattering of it could be heard on the roof. Kailana sat on the front deck with her guitar next to her and Kai sat on the other side. Lana watched the rain fall. All was silent outside as they waited for Mika and the other Fallen Angels.  
  
The door opened suddenly, Kai and Kailana looked up and saw Jasmine peeking out with a smile on her face. "Lana, Tyson is well enough to go to your concert today. And Sydney called she said that they're leaving in 5 minutes to pick you up." Kailana nodded and watched as Jasmine went back into the house.  
  
Kai looked at Lana's smile and she looked into his eyes. Then it slowly faded out of sight.  
  
"Kai, what is it. Is something bothering you?" she asked concerned.  
  
Kai sighed knowing that what he was about to say was going to coming out of the blue.  
  
"Kai?" Lana leaned towards Kai with her hand outstretched to touch his cheek. But, he softly took her wrist and pulled her towards him into a hug. Kailana's head rested on Kai's slowly moving chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kailana. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear with tenderness. Kailana didn't say anything her jade eyes looked confused as she looked off into the rain. "I wanted to tell you, but I guess I was afraid. It's not like me to be afraid. Do you remember our conversation a few nights ago? The one where you said that you're scared to go against the team and all I replied was we all have to sooner or later." Kailana just nodded with silence. "Kailana, I really did go against the team, but it wasn't an innocent fight you're probably thinking about, but I really did hurt people. I--."  
  
"You..........you hurt people." Whispered Kailana.  
  
"But, they're fine now. Ray, Tyson----," Kai's eyes widened he had said something horrible.  
  
Lana slipped out of Kai's arms angered, and stood up glaring at Kai. "You hurt Tyson, Max, and Ray!"  
  
"It's not like I killed them!" snapped Kai as he stood up.  
  
"But, you could have! What happened had a little too much Sakai?!"  
  
"We were in Russia, and---!" Kai was cut off before he could explain again.  
  
"How does that make a difference?! You baka, I always knew you were a fool!"  
  
"Me a baka?! This is tough talk coming from a girl who gets freaked out when Tyson gets a splinter!"  
  
"Take that back inu-baka!" Kai couldn't take it anymore after he heard that, and without realizing it he slapped Kailana hard so that she fell to the wooden deck. She gently touched her check that was slapped, and when she looked up at Kai her eyes had fear and tears in them.  
  
"Ka---Kailana, I'm so sorry." Began Kai, he kneeled down. But, she backed away, as she did there was a car horn. "Lani." Said Kai softly as the horn blew again. He held out his hand.  
  
"Sta----stay away from me, just stay away." Kailana quickly got up grabbed her guitar and ran off into Kisa's family car.  
  
Kai watched as they drove away to the concert frightened at what he just did.  
  
____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________________  
  
R&R  
  
Heaven – It's a great song by DJ Sammy, you should listen to it sometime. If you haven't yet. ^^ 


	5. The Concert

Hey here's Chapter 5......... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the songs I use in this fic.  
  
Note: Excuse typos and spelling mistakes.  
  
______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 5: The Concert  
  
Shortly after Kailana left, Kai heard the front door begin to open. Kai snapped out of his daydream and noticed he was crying. He didn't want to see there team captain like this, so he did the first thing he thought of............  
  
"Kai?" asked Ray as he got out of the house where everyone else was about to come out. But, Kai didn't answer he just ran away, out of the Granger's yard and down the road, until Ray couldn't see his friend any longer. "Hmm, that was odd."  
  
"What was odd?" Ray jumped and looked behind him at Hilary.  
  
"Umm, Kai ran off just now," Answered Ray, just as everyone else came out.  
  
"Well, Kai is weird always around to me," Said Tyson, Hilary elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow." 'Thanks a lot Hilary, just bring back my nauseous feeling why don't ya.' Thought Tyson.  
  
"Kai will catch up with us at the concert. In the mean time let's get going," Kouji said, without another word everyone went in either Kouji or Jasmine's car and drove off.  
  
___~~~___  
  
At the Pit music filled the air, it was a huge place, and actually it was a club. The walls were black with neon colored lines all over the place. There was a stair way that leads to a floor overlooking the dance floor and the stage; it was covered with café table.  
  
Backstage the Fallen Angels were in make-up, Mika had baggy pants and a blue tank top on, Sydney had a long white skirt and white top, Kisa had tan cargo pants and a red belly shirt. As for Kailana she had a purple mini skirt and white sleeveless belly top on.  
  
While the girls were gabbing how cool was to be at the pit, Kailana was silent looking in the mirror at her reflection. She had put makeup on her cheek so the redness couldn't be seen. During the drive to the club she didn't even look at her friends.  
  
Lana touched her cheek, 'he really hit me hard, I hope this mark will go away.' She thought, then someone touched her shoulder, she jumped.  
  
"Whoa, it's only me." Mika sat on the counter in front of Lana. "Is something wrong? You've been ignoring us all day. Are you mad at us?" She questioned.  
  
Kailana sighed and sat back in her chair, "I'm not mad at you guys. I'm just..... well.....it's just that..... Augh it's a long story," She said with a sigh, Kailana looked away.  
  
"Well, make a long story quick then," Said Sydney, as she and Kisa joined Mika.  
  
Kailana looked at her friends, "it's just that Kai and I are having a fight right now that's all."  
  
"You guys aren't to break up, are you? You two are such a great couple," Exclaimed Kisa, her voice was almost like a child's; it was kind and soft almost like a whisper.  
  
Lana just shrugged; she really didn't care right now. She was really pissed at Kai at the moment.  
  
"Well, you better not," Mika said, her voice sounding like an adult once again.  
  
"What happened though that's what I want to know," Sydney questioned in her natural city accent.  
  
"We just had a fight ok!" Kailana didn't want to yell at her friend she just didn't want to talk about it. She got up and walked out of the room, just as their agent came in. He made room for her to pass.  
  
Keith Himura opened his mouth, but closed it when Mika shook her head. "Umm, well girls we're on in five." Then he walked out of the room saying, "be ready this time Kisa."  
  
"Hmp, forget one thing at a concert in Tokyo and be labeled for life."  
  
"Well, you forgot your pik and that's what you---." Said Mika  
  
"Need to play a guitar; no I think I needed a stick."  
  
"C'mon guys stop being so huffy. We have a concert to do." With that Sydney got her drum sticks and left the room.  
  
"Sorry," Apologized Mika.  
  
"Me too. Now, let's do this." Kisa skipped out of the room, followed by Mika.  
  
On stage Kailana and Sydney were talking and laughing waiting for the others both ready to start the show. When they finally came, Lana smiled and went to her spot in the front. Then Mika got her guitar and took he spot a few feet away from Lana on her left, and finally Kisa went to Lana's right with her guitar.  
  
The curtains opened slowly as the announcer screamed "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ALL OTHERS, MAY I PRESENT 'FALLEN ANGELS'!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheered as the band began to play 'What I Like about you." (Lillix style).  
  
During the song Lana spotted her family and the blade breakers, all except Kai, 'I expected he wouldn't be here, that jackass.' Thought Lana as she sang.  
  
After that song she sang, 'I begin to wonder'*, everyone began to dance.  
  
___~~~___  
  
While everyone was dancing Tyson began to push his way through the crowd towards his twin. The crowd, and walls were getting him dizzy and nauseous, but he tried to ignore it. He heard the band begin 'You Promised me'*. The people around Tyson danced faster, as he got even dizzier, the room spun around him. He finally reached his destination, Lana smiled at him from the stage and he smiled back. But, it faded quickly he was beginning to see black dots. He stepped back, catching himself from falling and shook his head. Kailana's eyes widened but she continued to sing. Kouji and the others also saw, and they began to rush towards Tyson.  
  
Tyson began to get very nauseous, and the room didn't seem to stop spinning. Then a pain hit his stomach, it knocked the wind out of him. He fell backwards tumbling to the ground.  
  
___~~~___  
  
It seemed like a million years to Lana watching her brother fall. The bladebreakers or her family would make to him and she couldn't get off the stage without getting hurt herself.  
  
"Tyson!" she yelled. No one seemed to notice. But, then something or someone came running and caught Tyson just in time before he got trampled on. Kailana looked and saw that it was........KAI! Lana's breathing stopped, with relief and shock, she couldn't believe he was here and at the right moment.  
  
She dropped her microphone, and that's when everyone woke up from their daze. Lana ran across the stage down the stairs and to Tyson. Kai was holding his friend, who was breathing hard and sweating. Tyson's arms had bruises all over them, and not to mention was dead white.  
  
"Tyson!" Cried Lana and she kneeled next to him. Kai looked at Lana and questioned her mentally; she looked at him and nodded. He picked up Tyson, and Kailana got up too. No one moved from there spot they were all shocked.  
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Ray all of a sudden. "Call the hospital." Immediately the manager of the club ran to his office and called 911. Kouji next reacted by going to Kai.  
  
"C'mon we have to drive there the ambulance will be too slow." Kai nodded and walked toward the exit with Mr. Granger. Kailana stood still, just let her tears fall.  
  
Mr. Granger, Kai, and Ray drove off in his impala. "Kailana!" Lana turned around catching some keys as she did. "Take my bike, it'll get you the hospital fast," Called Sydney. She nodded and ran off to the alley way, she unhooked the chain, put on the helmet and took off. The others went in Jasmine's and Sydney's family car.  
  
___~~~___  
  
The wind hit Kailana's body as she drove to Tokyo City Hospital. It stung but she didn't care, all she cared about was being with Tyson. Suddenly her thoughts went to Kai; 'Why had he been there?' 'Why had he come after there fight?' 'What did he know that she didn't?' 'Could he ever forgive her?' She jumped off the bike and ran through the emergency doors looking around frantically for her parents.  
  
_________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________  
  
R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!! Till next time............  
  
I begin to wonder- a song by Dannii Minogue  
  
You Promised me – a song by Ingrid 


	6. Tears and A Song

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (though I want to), nor do I own the songs I use.  
  
Note: Excuse all mistakes in this fic. Please. [[ ]] = lyrics  
  
_______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 6: Tears and a Song  
  
Tyson laid in a hospital bed, hooked up to many wires and IVs. He was asleep so he didn't feel when the nurses put them on him. He was alone in the room, with the window was open so a cool breeze could come thru. There was a small table, and couch. Also a TV hung from the ceiling. Outside it was night, about 10 PM, and the stars filled the black sky. No motion came from Tyson's fragile body, but the slow moving of his chest. A clear liquid dripped from the IV bag into the wire that connected to his vein in his left wrist.  
  
Out in the hallway, at the nurse's desk, the nurses were talking and softly laughing at an occasional joke coming from a young patient in wheel chair. She had soft ocean blue eyes and rosy cheeks, but no hair, but her wide smile made that up. She was at least 14, but was too weak to walk. This was one of the many teenage patients on that floor.  
  
In the waiting room down the hall the bladebreakers, the Fallen Angels, and the Grangers, even Grandpa, was sitting, listening to the silence. Kailana sat in a chair alone in a corner looking out the window. She still had her concert clothes on, and her eyes were red from her also silent tears. Kai also sat in an isolated corner, but he was watching Kailana as she would shift when she got uncomfortable. He wanted to go by her and hug her until, she smiled up at him. But, he was afraid they would have a fight again, or he would hurt her. Mika watched them both, wanting to yell at Kai or Lana to say sorry. But, no one said anything, unless you counted a sigh or yawn.  
  
The doctor came into the gloomy room, and looked at everyone. Not looking very happy himself. Kouji looked up from his sleeping wife. Who woke up when he shook her. The doctor walked toward the large group of people. Knowing that just a few hours ago they were all happy, but now he had to bring probably the saddest news known to man.  
  
"Well, good evening everyone." Everyone looked at him with a hopeful look. "Let's see, the tests for Mr. Tyson Granger came back. And well I have them with me right now." Kailana looked at him edging him on. "It appears that young Mr. Granger has CML." The only person who what that meant was Kouji and he stood up right away, as the doctor explained. "Its Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia, it's usually a very rare disease but it appears it got this one young man. It develops slowly usually, but Tyson's is developing quite fast. As much as I could tell he had for the last 8 months, at first it was slow though. He must've hid for quite sometime, if only know it shows its face. You see Leukemia starts as a cold or flu, which I read your usual doctor said he had."  
  
"Are you sure of this?" asked Kouji suddenly taking a step forward. Everyone watched him, but Kailana stared rested on the doctor tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure the test in 98% correct. He also has the symptoms, tiredness, short of breath, being pale, infections, joint pains, mild fever, heavy bleeding from small cuts, easily bruising, and some cuts from at least 8 months ago are still there, not really healed. I'm very quite sure Mr. Granger."  
  
Kouji nodded, "Thank you doctor. Is there a cure, which we could get?"  
  
"Yes, chemotherapy can induce long periods of remission, but we will need to give him a stem cell transplant." Explained the doctor calmly.  
  
"He'll lose his hair through that right?" whispered Kailana, now staring out the window again.  
  
"Most likely, but some patients are lucky enough to keep theirs." The doctor replied. No one noticed as Kai slipped out the door and left them to be alone. Only one person saw him as he left and that was Kailana, she only saw a glimpse of his scarf as he walked out the door.  
  
"Kai..." She thought and ran after him. No one followed knowing at the moment she probably wanted to be alone. Not even knowing she was in fact following Kai.  
  
She followed Kai up to the roof and found him standing very close to the edge of the building. It almost looked like he was going to jump; Lana's heat almost skipped a beat.  
  
"Kai..." She started but he cut her off without turning.  
  
"This is my fault, that's what you said didn't you?" He asked. She watched as he slowly turned his head towards her. She could see his eyes were glassy.  
  
"Oh, Kai...I didn't mean...I..." She whispered.  
  
"I know what you mean and you were right. I have trained them too hard, I am their leader and yet I treat them as if they are not good enough...especially Tyson. Do want to know why, why I train you the way I do?" He asked but didn't wait for her to reply. "I was raised in the abbey since I was 5 this you know, you were treated just the same as I. You were even there once. Then, when I was asked to take over the Bladebreakers training I trained them as I was trained only without the beatings. They do not know what happened at the abbey, they have not seen the scars on me and if I can help it they never will. As leader of them I should have realized he was not feeling well and made a point to demand care for him. But I did not," Kai explained.  
  
"I should never have said those things. I was in the wrong not you," Kailana told him reaching for his arm. He stepped away to the side and looked into her eyes shaking his head.  
  
"Stay away from me Kailana. I do not know if I can stop myself from hurting you again," Kai told her quietly. Her hand went to her cheek realizing her tears had washed away the make-up she had used to cover up the red mark that had formed after he had hit her. Her pupils thinned.  
  
"You didn't mean it...It was because I said what I did."  
  
"No! That's what I'm really like Kailana. You have to face that, now you have to stay away from me. And don't look back; I can't stand to see you hurt again. Go now," Kailana stood her ground. "Go, stop being such an ass and go!" Dranzer's essence could be seen building around Kai.  
  
"Fine," Kailana said. "I respect your wish and stay out of your sight." With that Lana ran away from Kai down the stairs and back into the hospitals white walls.  
  
Kai looked away, from Kailana's flying black and blue hair; he was once again ashamed of himself.  
  
___~~~___  
  
Kailana sat in Tyson's room by the open window. Watching as Jasmine fixes his blankets for the fifth time and her father watch the monitors.  
  
A while ago Mr. Dickenson came and talked to Kouji about Tyson's health. He left, a little shaken up too. As for everyone else, Sydney, Kisa, Kenny, and Hilary left. Hilary at first fought with Jasmine about staying, but she insisted that she go and rest. They almost made Kailana leave, but she gave her parents a glare telling them to leave her be. The rest stayed by in the room, refusing to leave to go until Lana's parents and Lana did.  
  
Her parents slowly realized what time it was on the clock, 11:45 PM. Kouji touched his sleeping son's hand then went over to Kailana, as Jasmine got the others up and out the room.  
  
"C'mon on honey, let's go home. We'll come back in the morning," He whispered kindly.  
  
"No," Kailana said it so softly that Kouji almost didn't hear her. "No, dad I'm staying here. I...I don't want to leave him daddy."  
  
"Kailana, you know that they'll notify us if he wakes up."  
  
"I know, but I'd feel better if I was with him. Please." Kouji sighed, looking into his daughter's jade eyes; she looked so much like her mother.  
  
"Alright, I'll see if I could bring a cot in." Kouji left the room, letting Kailana watch him.  
  
A minute later he came back, seeing Kailana staring outside at the stars. "The cot is coming right in the hallway hun. Just take when your ready." Kailana nodded still looking outside. Kouji walked up to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night, call me if you need me to come and get you." Kailana nodded again and gave her father a small smile. He smiled back and slowly left the room. Lana heard the nurses wish him a good night in the hallway as he left the hospital for the night.  
  
Kailana got up and took the cot from the hallway; she set it up not far from Tyson's bed. The room wasn't small it was at least 13'x28' so it was pretty big since Tyson was alone. When Kailana finished with the cot, she didn't sit or lay on it, but she took a chair and put it next to Tyson's bed.  
  
She played with his blankets at first, just fiddling around with the cloth with her fingers. Once in while she would look up at her brother's peaceful face, looking to see if his eyes were open. But, they never were, not one movement was made by him.  
  
At least not until 2 in the morning, Kailana was still up although her head was resting on the bed, staring off towards the wall. At first she felt someone push her with their leg. When she looked up his eyes weren't open, but he was smiling.  
  
Being careful Lana jabbed him in the leg, his brown eyes shown as he slowly opened them.  
  
"Hey," Tyson's voice was scratchy and tired.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" smiled Kailana.  
  
"Like shit." Kailana giggled a little, "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"For the last 8 hours." Tyson sighed, and watching as Kailana laid her head on his leg.  
  
"Why aren't you home?"  
  
"I want to be with you that's why." Tyson opened his mouth to ask about Kai but Lana interrupted him. "Don't ask me, about him Ty." Tyson looked at her and dropped the topic. "Tyson, why did you hide it, why did you hide the fact that you were really sick? What you did was dangerous."  
  
"I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Tyson..."  
  
"But, I'm scared Kailana, what's wrong with me? At the concert, the room was spinning, I was so dizzy."  
  
"Ty," Kailana reached for her brother's hand. "You......you have......you have leukemia."  
  
Tyson didn't know what to do or say, but all his body wanted to do was sleep. He looked at Kailana and slowly closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep, he held onto Lana's hand afraid to let go. She held it in return, and watched over him.  
  
"Lani?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you remember how mom sang, before we went to bed? She always would sing to us. Remember?"  
  
"Hai," Whispered Kailana, remembering how beautiful her mother's singing voice was.  
  
"Can you sing that one song Kailana, the one that she loved to sing? Please, just once, for I can hear the words again."  
  
Kailana smiled and nodded her head. She started to sing, quietly, softly, and Tyson listened.  
  
[[Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always some reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memories seep from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
oh and weightless then maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight]]  
  
Out in the hallway, silent footsteps come down the hall. They stopped in Tyson's doorway, but no one notices.  
  
[[In the arms of the angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you feel  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here]]  
  
Tears fall down Kailana's cheeks as she continues to sing. In the hall Kai could hear her singing.  
  
[[So tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lies  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe  
  
in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
In the arms of the angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you feel  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here]]  
  
Kailana finished the song, and when she looked up she saw that Tyson was asleep. Then she looked up at the door way and saw Kai. Slowly she put Tyson's hand on his chest, and stood up.  
  
When she got to Kai, he looked at her. His face was saddened; he took a few steps into the room. "Kailana..." Kai stopped; Kailana had taken hold of Kai and was now hugging him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, please forgive me. Please, I can't.......can't stop thinking of you." Kai just stood there hugging Kailana back. "I can't........can't do this alone. I don't want to watch Tyson suffer, I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone." Kailana slipped out of Kai's arms down to her knees, crying.  
  
Kai kneeled down holding her and her tears fell, "I won't leave you, I won't ever leave you again. I promise you that. I promise," He whispered in her ear. Kailana cried her eyes out, and the entire time Kai held her. But in his mind Kai had to try hard to stop himself from saying what he was thinking, 'As long as I don't hurt you.'  
  
______________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~_____________________________  
  
That was chapter 6 for you. SEE I TOLD YOU IT'LL GET GOOD!  
  
The song in this chappy was "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Review! 


	7. Who are you?

Tyson: *crying*  
  
Ancient_Princess7: *sweat drop*  
  
Tyson:*crying*  
  
Ancient: *gives a weird look*  
  
Tyson:*still crying*  
  
Kai: *comes in, sweat drops*  
  
Tyson: *STILL Crying*  
  
Ancient: Ty?  
  
Tyson: *More crying*  
  
Ancient: Tyson!  
  
Tyson:?  
  
Ancient: Why are you crying? BECAUSE YOUR WASTEING MY PAPER!  
  
Tyson: Oh, sorry *sniff* I'm just watching this soap opera.............  
  
Kai and Ancient: *anime fall*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the songs I use.  
  
Note: STILL excuse all errors.  
  
____________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 7: "Who are you?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, go ahead; I'm not going any where. Oh, don't give me that look Lana, go have breakfast. Both of you, you guys haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."  
  
Kailana sighed, and kissed Tyson on the cheek. He watched as Kai and Lana leave the room together. Then Tyson closed his eye for a cat nap, even though he slept for 13 hours he was still exhausted.  
  
About five minutes later, Tyson heard something; it was a squeak of wheels. At first he thought it was a nurse, but when he opened his eyes he didn't see a woman in a nurse's outfit. But, he saw a young girl roughly 14, with soft ocean blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and no hair.  
  
"Hi." She said, her voice sounded happy and childish.  
  
"Umm, hello," Tyson answered his voice raspy still.  
  
"You must be Tyson Granger; I heard that you were here."  
  
"Yea, that's me, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Rosa Ann, Rosa Ann James. I'm one of the patients up here on this floor. I've been here since I was 12, so I'm allowed to go anywhere I want, except for the operating or delivery rooms."  
  
Tyson looked at the young girl who smiled widely at him. "If you don't mind me asking, Rosa, where's your hair?"  
  
She giggled, "I was waiting for you to ask that. I lost it, I used to have long black hair, and I would always put it up in a pony tail though."  
  
"How'd you lose it?" Tyson was really curious, looking as this young girl in her wheel chair.  
  
"I have leukemia, Acute Myelogenous Leukemia, AML to be exactly. My legs are so weak from it that I need this chair, but I'm not bothered by it so it's fine. And my chemotherapy has been going so well, that my disease is almost gone. Although chemotherapy is what caused my hair to fall out," Tyson's eyes widened, "don't worry it'll grow back in time."  
  
"I have leukemia," Whispered Tyson, as he slipped deeper into his covers.  
  
"Well, don't be so depressed about it. I heard that the best way to beat a disease is laughing and smiling."  
  
"Look here, I have friends and family who worrying about me. Rosa, what's wrong?"  
  
Rosa smile had faded as Tyson said that one sentence, "You're so lucky Tyson. To have a family...friends who really care about you. Me, I have no one, I'm just an orphan, just a lonely orphan Annie."  
  
There was a moment of silence nothing could be heard, until Tyson whispered. "How'd they die, your parents I mean?"  
  
Rosa didn't say anything at first, "A car accident, I guess. No one told me anything."  
  
They both looked up suddenly as footsteps were heard getting closer to Tyson's room. Kai and Lana entered the room and stood still when they saw Rosa. The girl's eyes got wide as she stared and then in a weak voice said, "Kai..."  
  
Lana looked at Kai and saw his shocked expression. "Kai?" She asked.  
  
He seemed to come out of his trance and went to the girl, he knelt before her taking her hand with one of his, and he used his other to touch her face. "They told me...that you had died..." He whispered.  
  
"Figures, Grandfather always denied me as part of the family," Whispered Rosa  
  
"Funny he never really considered me family until he saw my talent...and now after all that has happened who knows?" Kai told her.  
  
"Kai, who is this?" asked Kailana, Kai looked up with a happiness shining in his eyes.  
  
"This is my cousin, Rosa, she and her parents were always close to everyone, except of course my grandfather."  
  
"I see...... Hello, Rosa, I'm—."  
  
"Kailana Granger," Finished Rosa, "I've heard of your band, the kidnapping case." Kailana laughed nervously. "How are you feeling, I heard it was really terrible there."  
  
"Shh, Rosa. I'm sorry Kailana she's such a blabber mouth." Kai glared down at Rosa as he stood up.  
  
"It's alright, I'm quite fine, and my friends also. Our wounds healed, and most of our lives are going back to normal." Kailana nervously smiled, putting her hands in her pant pockets. She looked at Kai carefully, and he looked back with care.  
  
Kai looked away as he sensed his cousin looking at him, "So, Rosa, why are you here?"  
  
"She has leukemia," Yawned Tyson, once again he was falling asleep. Kai looked at Tyson with his eyebrows up, and then he looked at Rosa asking her a question silently. Rosa smiled and did a kind of yes shrug.  
  
"Don't you worry; I'm getting out of here in no time," Rosa said  
  
"And go where? If anything I know about your parents, Rosa," Kai said with a glare, Rosa shrugged. "They'll ship you off to an orphanage right away."  
  
"Let's talk about this another time Kai, please." Rosa looked up at Tyson who was fighting his sleepiness. "Just let your self sleep, it's good for you. Especially you're going to pretty tired for quite a while." Rosa wheeled out Tyson's room. Kai was going to follow but Kailana took his arm and shook her head.  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and let his dreams take over.  
  
_____________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________________  
  
Review plz! ^^ 


	8. Rosa

**Augh! I can't stand writers block! Dur En Thurin Naur thank you again for helping me, I was totally lost in writing this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Beyblade, or the songs I use in the story.  
  
Note: Please excuse typos and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Secrets to Be Told  
**  
**Chapter 8: Rosa**  
  
Kai paced back and forth outside the emergency room doors. It had been 3 hours since they had rushed Rosa back for surgery after she had gone into a coma. The doctor had told him that a bone marrow transplant would be the only way to save her. Kai had his blood tested but sadly it had not been a match. Even Kailana was tested, but it was also impossible for her. They had called in an emergency donor but at the moment he was three hours away but promised that he was on his way.  
  
He thought back to just a few hours ago...Rosa and himself had been sitting in her room playing chess when she started having a seizure. Kai had tried to stop it but couldn't so he called the doctor. They had spent 3 hours...3 hours without telling him anything!  
  
A nurse came out of the doors slowly and Kai staring at her pleading deep in his eyes. "I am sorry Mr. Hitwari...we lost her...she just couldn't hang on any longer..." She said wiping a tear away.  
  
"No...no Rosa...Rosa..." Kai whispered, tears welled up for the first time in his eyes and then fell down his cheeks. Just then a young man of maybe 25 came running in the door very out of breath.  
  
"Hi my name is Ilya; I'm the bone marrow donor they were waiting for to perform surgery on a little girl..." He told the nurse. Kai heard this as he walked by and stopped.  
  
"You're too late...she's gone...Rosa is gone...thanks for caring..." Kai explained. The guy turned to look at him in disbelief. Kai's emotions were going haywire one side of his mind wanted to tell the guy what had happened but the other side was telling him to scream and maybe even start a fight with him for being but a few minutes late. It was his anger that started to get the better of him.  
  
Kai glared at the man with pure hatred, 'How could he. HOW! If he had only gotten here 15 minutes earlier!' his thoughts screamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry; I should've gotten here more quickly. Please forgive me, that young girl must've been really close to you," whispered Ilya  
  
"How do you assume that?" shot back Kai, trying hard to fight back at the threatening tears in his eyes.  
  
"Because young sir, you're crying...." Ilya looked down, as Kai felt underneath his eyes. The man was right he was crying. Kai didn't want to be there anymore, so he ran, right out of the hospital. Close behind him Kailana followed, feeling a lump in her throat herself.  
  
He ran down the street until he was out of breathe, when he looked at the street name he realized he was at least five miles away from that building with a sterile smell to it. All of his senses had gotten keen enough to hear a paper clip drop on a city street when he stopped. Behind him he heard quiet breathing and foot steps stop, he got ready to defend himself.  
  
When he turned around he saw Kailana, her hair was a little messed up, but her eyes were red from fighting back her own tears. Kai frowned at his girlfriend, but she didn't back down.  
  
"Go away" Kai demanded with anger. But, Kailana didn't even flinch; she just stood there looking at Kai. "Leave me alone, you don't know how I feel right now!"  
  
"You're mistaken; I do know how you feel. It's not like I haven't lost people that I loved." Kai looked at his girlfriend and knew what she meant; she had lost her mother and most of her life so young.  
  
"Kailana...I just..." Kai looked down not finishing his sentence.  
  
"You're sad, but yet mad, at everyone around you and at the very person that had just died." Kai looked up at Lana, "I know I'm right. That's how I felt when I found out my mother was killed, and then again I was kidnapped at the time so it nearly cost my life."  
  
"What were you mad at your mom about?" asked Kai quietly.  
  
Kailana snorted with laughter, "I was mad at my mother for not being where I was to beat the crap at the scientists," Lana smiled and looked at Kai he made a slight smile at the corner of his mouth then it faded again.  
  
"I guess I'm mad at Rosa, because she didn't make it. I treated her like she wasn't even sick, just like I treated Tyson." Kai sat on a nearby bench putting his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. Kailana joined him, and leaned against his side.  
  
"That's alright; Rosa clearly didn't want to be treated as some weak little girl in a wheelchair. She had a strong spirit Kai, and I know she's happy now." Kailana dug her face into Kai's shirt. "But, since she did die, I can't help but think that the same thing will happen to Ty, I'm scared Kai," She said muffled by his shirt.  
  
Kai looked at Kailana and hugged her with affection, "I......we wont" let the same thing happen to Tyson, and the doctors were stupid this time. They found Rosa's donor last minute because they thought she was just about cured. Your father and the Bladebreakers will surely be tested for their blood type. I'll be sure of that."  
  
Kailana looked up at Kai and smiled, "we should go back to the hospital now." Kailana nodded and they both got up. Holding hands they headed back for the hospital.  
  
At the hospital Mr. Granger talked to the doctor about Tyson's condition and blood testing. He nodded occasionally to the doctor's words, and crossed his arms. Soon he shook the doctor's hand and went back into the room.  
  
Mr. Granger went to Jasmine and spoke in her ear; she looked at Kouji then at Tyson who was playing cards against Max, and losing, her eyes glassed and looked away.  
  
Next, Mr. Granger went to Kai and Kailana who sat in the corner whispering in each other's ear, while Lana sat on Kai's lap. They looked up at Kouji as soon as he overshadowed them, and went silent.  
  
"The doctor said we could have everyone tested tomorrow morning," He said calmly.  
  
"Hey," Kenny said suddenly, "the tournament is tomorrow."  
  
"I forgot all about that!" cried Tyson knocking over the pile of cards on his lap. "We have to practice!"  
  
"Excuse me mister, but your sick remember," Jasmine said getting up out of her chair. Tyson crossed his arms and pouted, "Stop acting like a child Ty, it's not going to get you anywhere." Tyson sighed.  
  
No one noticed that the doctor had walked in, but finally he spook up. "A- hem," she cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. And I just wanted to say that it's ok that Tyson competes as long as he has enough energy and isn't hurting." The bladebreakers cheered, as the doctor looked at Tyson, "But, remember by doing this there is a possibility the leukemia might attack faster, so I want you to quit as soon as you feel faint," She ordered.  
  
"I promise!" said Tyson happily almost jumping out of bed.  
  
"Well, then you can discharge tomorrow morning, and we'll be rooting for you, all of you." She bowed kindly and left the room, she gave Kouji a folder as she did.  
  
Everyone celebrated, but Lana who walked up to her father. He was reading inside the vanilla folder.  
  
"Dad, what is that, what are you reading?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Nothing," He said immediately closing the folder. Kailana glared at her father, and then quickly she took the folder. "Kailana," Her father whispered sternly, but he was too late she read the paper that was held inside. She mouth opened and she covered it with one hand.  
  
"Lana, you can't tell anyone." Kouji took his daughter's shoulders, "no one, do you understand?" Kailana nodded her head, and swallowed. "Good." Kouji hugged his daughter to keep her from crying, when he let go. She walked away, once again rejecting his attempt of comfort.  
  
"Well," Kailana announced. "Most of us still have to practice am I not right." She smiled, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. Everyone left with Mr. Granger, but Jasmine who said she would stay to watch over things.

* * *

**What was that paper about? Find out in the next chapter (which I'll try to get out as soon as I can). REVIEW!! JA!**


	9. The Beyblade Solo Tournament

**There is going to be one more chapter after this one. – AncientPrincess7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
Note: Please excuse all typos and spelling mistakes**  
  
**Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 9: The Beyblade Solo Tournament**  
  
"Whee." Max danced on the sidewalk in front of the hospital. Behind him the bladebreakers all looked pale.  
  
"How long will he be like this?" Asked Ray embarrassed of his friend.  
  
"For another five minutes or so." Answered Kailana, only she and Kai looked normal, she was pushing a wheel chair that held Tyson, his skin had more color to it today.  
  
Max started to laugh uncontrollably, "What's so funny?" asked Kenny dully.  
  
"I............have.............no..............idea.............HA...........Whee!" Max grabbed Kailana and started dancing around with her; she couldn't help but laugh with him.  
  
Kai shook his head, "At least I didn't act like that when I got blood tested."  
  
"Yea, that's because you nearly fainted afterwards." Kailana giggled hand on Kai's shoulder. She took his hand and held it, he responded and squeezed back.  
  
"How many more hours until the tournament?" Tyson yawned as soon as they got to the van Mr. Dickenson provided. Max jumped into the back like a monkey, hesitating at first Ray and Kenny sat in back with him.  
  
"I think about 5 hours." Estimated Hilary, while taking a seat into the van.  
  
"Oh man." With the help of Kai, got Tyson into the van, Lana sat next to him. Kai took shotgun; a nurse took the wheel chair away as the driver backed out of the hospital parking lot and headed for the Granger's grandfather's house.  
  
When they got to the entrance of the house Jasmine rushed to the van happy to see Tyson out of the hospital. Tyson slowly walked into his grandfather's dojo with the help of Ray.  
  
Inside Tyson's grandpa was practicing, when he saw Tyson leaning against the wall by the door and everyone else file in he stopped.  
  
"Hey dude, you look as white as your grandmother's lace tapestry." Tyson shook his head.  
  
'Same old grandpa.' He thought with a laugh.  
  
"Hey little chick, want to have a rematch from yesterday." Kouji Sr. winked and Kailana as her eyes lit up and she smiled slyly.  
  
"You know I'm going to win."  
  
"We'll see, I've been practicing all morning." Grandpa crossed his arms.  
  
Kailana went into the house to change, she came back in her kendo outfit. "Bring it on old man." She laughed.  
  
"Youth these days." Grandfather shook his head as he and Kailana took their places in the middle of the room.  
  
Within two minutes Kailana had her grandfather on the ground. "1 out of 3." He said, she beat him again the second time. "2 out of 3." The third time it was Kailana on the ground, "next one decides the winner." Offered her grandpa, she nodded and got up. Once again she beat him.  
  
"Ha, 3 out of 4." She said with a playful attitude.  
  
"Alright, alright you win, mercy." Kailana helped her grandfather up.  
  
At lunch everyone could sense the excitement of the tournament that was in two hours.  
  
"So little dude wants to fight in the tournament? And you're going to let him?" Grandpa questioned, his son Kouji.  
  
"The doctor said I could! She said I was getting better!" Tyson exclaimed. Kailana and her father shared a look but said nothing.  
  
"Is that right? I can see it in your face little man." Tyson gleefully smiled at his Grandfather. Kailana watched as Tyson laughed and acted as if everything was normal, but she couldn't help but think about what the paper said.  
  
Two hours later..........  
  
"My name is Angie Tannie, and I want to welcome all of you to the Official Beyblade Solo Tournament." The crowd roared as Angie smiled up at everyone in the stadium, she stood in the center next to the beydish. "Now I want everyone to give a loud and warm cheer for Kailana Granger, our last champion of this very tournament." Kailana waved as she entered the stadium with microphone in hand. "How are you Kailana or should I just call you Lana?"  
  
"Lana is just fine, and I'm great. Also very happy to be here again." Kailana spook happily, everyone cheered again. Kai smiled as he watched his girlfriend from the entrance.  
  
"I see that you're at the top of your game again. How long has it been?"  
  
"Long enough let me tell you." Everyone laughed as Kailana put a hand on her hip and made a sassy look.  
  
"Well, it's great to have you back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Today's the day that everyone has been waiting for. We have bladers from all corner of the globe with us today, and they're heated up for battle."  
  
"How shocking." Laughed Kailana.  
  
"But, I would like to say some thank you to our sponsors first."  
  
"Angie." Kailana looked at the girl next to her.  
  
"First to Verizon Wireless can you here me now........good, then from Sunrise Inc. where cartoons roam free..........."  
  
"Angie."  
  
"Yes, what is Kailana?"  
  
"Can we just start the tournament please?" Kailana made a pout as everyone agreed.  
  
"Oh alright." Angie acted defeated as she and Kailana left the center of the stadium.  
  
"First up are Max Tate and David O'Rally." The announcer said over the talkative crowd.  
  
Later............  
  
"Ok we're back! I'm AJ Topper,"  
  
"And I'm DJ Mac! Boy this has been some fight! Our Tyson has shown some amazing moves during this battle hasn't he?"  
  
"Indeed he has! There is one battle left in this match and since they're tied at one win each this match will decide it all!" AJ agreed.  
  
"Tyson? How are you feeling? You're looking a little pale," Kenny asked.  
  
"I'm fine...a bit tired but I'm pumped and ready to finish this!" Tyson replied turning back to the dish as his name was called.  
  
"Kai...I don't like it. He needs to stop and not push himself," Kailana whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Lana, I got my eyes on him watching for anything that might happen," Kai replied with a smile.  
  
"But, you don't understand Kai." Kai looked at Lana's eyes, they were watering. "My father and I read this paper at the hospital. It said that Tyson had leukemia for a while now and hid it, but since he did it spread through his body at a very rapid speed. Kai, he's dieing, he can pass out at anytime and never wake up again."  
  
All the bladebreakers looked at Kailana then at Tyson, the battle had begun. He was doing fine for most of the day it was now the match before the semi finals, if Tyson won he would go up against Kailana and Kai would go up against Gary Shuu from China.  
  
Tyson gritted his teeth against the wave of nausea that flooded his senses; he could only see the colors of his blade now and the sparks of it when the two clashed. He knew he was swaying on his feet but he couldn't tell just how bad.  
  
"C'mon Dragoon!" Tyson yelled trying to stay conscience. Dragoon attacked at the other blade flew out of the dish. He heard the whistle that officially ended the match. Tyson won and he was going to the semi finals.  
  
Tyson took a breath to keep away the nausea. "The next match will begin immediately." Yelled out DJ Mac, everyone cheered as Kailana passed the blader Tyson had just beaten.  
  
"Ty." Kailana whispered to her brother, "you have to stop, your too sick."  
  
"No, no I'm fine don't worry Lana." Tyson made a great effort to make a smile.  
  
"Ready? 3.....2.....1.....Let it rip!" yelled the ref., Tyson, and Kailana. Their blades flew into the dish.  
  
Tyson once again swayed worse this time, he looked at Kailana as his vision blurred.  
  
"Cancel the match!" Kailana yelled to the ref., a moment later.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed looking back at Kailana.  
  
"Cancel the match NOW!" Kai screamed. Before anyone could do anything he ran over to the dish and caught Tyson just as he started to fall.  
  
It was silent in the stadium as an ambulance came to the entrance. Three men in blue uniforms got out of the truck. Two with a stretcher and the third with a medical bag. Kai held Lana back as they checked Tyson's pulse then breathing. Kouji Sr. spook to another man. One of the men lifted Tyson on the stretcher; they carried him into the truck.  
  
"Go with them Lana." Kai whispered as he gave her a quick nudge. She nodded and ran to the truck; the men let her climb into the back. They drove away to the hospital.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Bladers, the Beyblade Officials just called that the tournament to be postponed until further notice. Please keep you tickets so you can renter, thank you."  
  
"C'mon." Kenny grabbed Kai's arm, but he yanked away.  
  
"I'm coming." He whispered, the bladebreakers and the Granger's leave the parking lot.  
  
At the Hospital................  
  
"Tyson needs a bone marrow transplant as quickly as possible. We have just gotten the test results performed on your blood earlier today..." The doctor told them.  
  
"And..." Mr. Granger demanded.  
  
"And, Mr. Hitwari was the only one that had a perfect match." Everyone's eyes traveled to Kai as he leaned against the wall next to where Kailana sat. "So......please Kai, if you will come with me......we'll get you ready," The doctor said. Kai nodded and shared a glance with Kailana before following the doctor.  
  
Five hours later...  
  
"What is taking them so long?!" Kailana exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down dear. Everything will be fine," Her father said.  
  
Just then the doctor that had been taking care of Tyson came out from behind the emergency room doors leading the gurney that held Tyson. He was asleep but had good color in his cheeks. Moment's later another gurney came carrying Kai, he was unconscious. They took Kai to a room across from Tyson's.  
  
"What happened? Are they ok?!" Kailana asked.  
  
"They will both be fine. So far Tyson's body has not rejected the transplant. As for Mr. Hitwari he started having some nightmare and we had to sedate him," The doctor replied as they were switched from the gurney to beds.  
  
"Nightmare........." Kailana whispered to her self. As everyone went to Tyson's room Kailana slipped quietly to Kai's. He was peacefully at rest, his chest was moving up and down gently.  
  
"Kai?" she spoke softly as she sat next to him on the bed. "Kai." Lana stroked back his hair tenderly.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. Kailana smiled. "Hello there, how are you feeling."  
  
"Like I getting ten shots all at the same time." Whispered Kai. "Did he make it?"  
  
"Yea, he's resting. Kai, what were you dreaming of." He looked away for a moment then turned to look right into Lana's eyes, his were beginning to water.  
  
"The night both my parents died." Kai started to explain. "I was 5 and we were driving back home on Christmas Eve. It was snowing; hard enough that my father had to turn on the wipers, and it was pitch dark. We were on the highway; my mother was making me laugh. She sat in the passenger seat I was in the back. It was so innocent, but my father didn't see it coming. Neither did the truck driver. There was a patch of black ice in the middle of the road. The semi slid across it and the driver tried to stop, but instead the semi over turned. First it hit the two cars in front of us, and then it came to us. The load was full of metal rods. The back opened and one rod came flying towards the car. It went right through my father's chest. Another went through the seat; it cut my neck on the side. But, my mother wasn't so lucky. When we impacted the cement side the lamp post came down and smashed her. Both of their blood was on me, I couldn't think straight. I was screaming, I remember that. I was screaming so loud, I was the only survivor that night. Sometimes when I look into the mirror I still see blood covering my skin and clothes." Kai stopped talking and looked away.  
  
Kailana looked at him, "oh Kai." She hugged him tight refusing to let go. In the doorway, Jasmine stood with her hand over her mouth. She blinked as a tear went down her cheek.  
  
The soda machine hummed then the can dropping could be heard. Kailana grabbed her can of cola, she opened it. As she walked back towards Tyson's room she drank.  
  
"Kailana." Lana stopped at the doorway that led to Tyson's room, it had been three hours since Kai told her the story, and now everyone was in Ty's room.  
  
Lana turned around and saw her father by a cabinet of supplies. Kailana took a breath shook her head and turned toward the room again.  
  
"Kailana." Her father said again, this time Kailana didn't turn around.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about the paper you saw the other day." Kouji took a step toward his daughter.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, you lied to me and everyone else about Tyson's condition." Lana hissed to her father.  
  
"I was going to tell you." Kouji spook slowly.  
  
"When? When Tyson was died?" Kailana demand as she turned around hastily.  
  
"You don't understand, Kailana." Kouji explained.  
  
"Yea, I don't understand that Tyson had leukemia when he was younger, and he was in remission for the last eleven and a half years!" demanded Lana. Kouji looked down, as his daughter stormed into Tyson's room.  
  
Inside everyone heard Kouji's and Kailana's conversation. When she got inside she went straight to the window and looked out. Kai slowly walked up next to her and also looked out. They said a few words to each other, but the others couldn't hear. Kailana rested her head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later Kouji returned to the room. He stayed distant from the others knowing they heard. Jasmine walked up to him.  
  
"I keep on doing everything wrong." He whispered to her.  
  
"You're not doing anything wrong; you just have to be more open with your children. And you need to understand that they know how things work in the world." Jasmine explained.  
  
Kouji nodded, showing that he understood what Jasmine was saying.  
  
**Sorry that took so long. The beginning where Max is hyper, I took that from the time when I got my blood tested. LOL. Anyway, one more chapter, it's going to be more likely like a summery or song fic. Well, Ja Ne for now. Review please.**


	10. Yet Another Happy Ending

**Here's the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Secrets to be Told  
  
Chapter 10: Yet Another Happy Ending**  
  
8 months later.................  
  
"Tyson, get up." Ray threw a pillow at Tyson's head to get him to wake up. Ty turned over to face the wall on the other side of his bed. "Augh, Tyson!" Ray threw another pillow at close range.  
  
This time Tyson opened his eyes, "what."  
  
"Kailana came back from her tour." Ray stated with excitement.  
  
"Early?" Tyson sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hasn't got much sleep ever since Jasmine had her baby.  
  
"I'm not early. Ok, maybe a few hours early, but still." Laughed Kailana as she came into the room. She went to Tyson's calendar, "No wonder you think I'm early you haven't updated your calendar for two weeks." She crossed off the days; Lana then went to Tyson's bed as he crawled out. "Hey bro."  
  
"Hey, have a good tour?" Ray left the room to grab something to eat.  
  
"It was incredible, Kyoto was beautiful. Although I really missed everyone here. Kai did too." Lana laughed again, and Tyson smiled as he changed. He jumped into his jeans and put on a blue and green BBA shirt.  
  
A few days after Tyson had gotten his bone marrow, Kailana was announced the solo champion once again after she beat Kai. They had a great battle, in the end Kai and Kailana came out with a few scars and bruises. It was funny the next day, Kai's back was so sore. Lana had her blade hit his very hard. She couldn't help but break down into laughter when she heard him moan, after people patted his back when congratulating him on his good job.  
  
It was a month after did Kailana had to leave for tour, last second all the girls asked if Kai could come with. He jumped for the question and took the chance gratefully. In October Jasmine had her baby, Marlene Rosa Granger. When she opened her eyes were a dull sea green, now they were an ocean blue like Kouji. She had black hair like Jasmine's, and a tan tint to her soft skin. Everyone fell in love with her on sight.  
  
As for Tyson he was announced absolutely cancer free in January. He changed though, he's now more aware that he can't just ignore and hope a sickness will go away. He must get checked and treated right away. But, there's one thing that didn't change he's still a Beyblade obsessed teen.  
  
Kailana and Kai walked to the graveyard, first they visited Lana's mother, and they set a pair of red roses on her grave stone. Then they went to Rosa's grave, it was beautiful. Her grave stone was actually a statue of an angel that held a single rose. All the Bladebreakers, Fallen Angels, and Grangers' chipped in for it. Kai and Kailana prayed then set a bouquet of roses, tulips, and lilies down.  
  
Together they walked back home, in the family room Mika was playing peek-a- boo with Marlene who was giggling and trying to clap her hands as she laid on the soft tan carpet. When Mika saw the two come in she smiled and greeted them. Kailana picked up her step sister they all went to breakfast.  
  
It was a new day, and a new beginning of all if their lives. Who knew what was next?  
  
**Thanks everyone for reading my Beyblade fanfictions, "Memories of the Lost and Found," and "Secrets to be Told." Your reviews were great and helped me write these two fics. I hope you all read my two other fics, "Returning Reign" in the Ronin Warriors area, and "The One She Loved" that's under Cyborg 009. Thank you again. Ja Ne...........  
  
-AncientPrincess7**


End file.
